Finally Together Again
by Mira94
Summary: After being on a 3 month mission, Naruto comes back to the love of his life, Sakura. Warning; Lemon!


Finally Together Again

A/N; Okay, so.. I don't really know what came over me, but whatever!

Warning: Lemon in basically the whole chapter

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto!

Their kiss started out slow, but passionate. They enjoyed being in each others company after two months of separation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, wanting the kiss to be deepened. He understood and wrapped his arms securely around her small but curvy waist and licked on her lower lip. She smiled into the kiss as she slowly opened her mouth, letting him slip his tongue in. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue against hers.

Their tongues battled against each other, while their arms began to roam over their bodies. He let one hand rest on her waist, before slowly moving his hand up so he felt her skin. As she let her hands fall down to his belt, he broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. She moaned, finding it more difficult to open the belt with him kissing her in one of her favorite spots.

Eventually, she managed to open it and she dragged it out of his pants and let it fall to the floor. She lifted her hands to cup his face and kissed him again, more fiercely this time. He lifted her shirt more upward and began to lightly tickle her on her stomach with his fingers. He made soft strokes with the one hand and tugged on her shirt with the other one. She let go of his face, breaking to kiss quickly before lifting her hands up for him to lift the shirt over her head. He went straight in for her mouth again when her shirt was gone.

He leaned her against the wall and pressed himself against her. She could feel the light bulge in his pants and smiled into the kiss. She started to unbutton his shirt and let her hands roam over his well toned chest. She pulled slightly back from the kiss to bite slightly on his earlobe. She could hear him grunt in pleasure and she lifted her hand to cup his cheek while she slowly kissed his whisker marks. As she did this, he grabbed her ass with both of his hands through the skirt and pressed her more against him. She was driving him wild. She slipped his shirt entirely off, making him have to let go of her ass, but as soon as his hands were free again, he started to pull her skirt down. When it fell to the floor, she stepped out of it before working on his pants. She unbuttoned the button, unzipped the zipper and let his pants fall down to the floor.

As he stepped out of his pants, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist before starting to carry her into their bedroom. They never broke the kiss. As he laid her down on the bed he took some time admiring her. He smiled at her before going down to kiss her again. As they kissed, he lifted his hand up to her breast and felt it outside of her bra. He let his other arm slide down under her back while he started kissing from her mouth, cheek, neck, collarbone and between her breasts. He then unclasped the bra and took it off of her slowly. His eyes were never leaving hers while he did it, making her blush but smile at him. He started to kiss and lightly suck at her neck again, in her favorite spot and let his hand go slowly up to her breast, before teasing her by going in slow circles before touching her nipple. He let his hands slowly go over her nipples as they began to get hard. He could feel her arch her back as he did this, obviously enjoying what he did. He started to slowly touch and massage her left breast while continued to let his fingers dance over her nipple on her right breast.

He stopped sucking it her neck and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she had her mouth slightly open. He kept looking at her face as he began to massage her right breast as well, before kissing from her collarbone and down right above her left nipple. He let his hot breath tease her nipple, and he loved her reaction. She pushed her chest upwards as she let out a soft moan. He smiled as he slowly lowered his head down to her breast, his eyes never leaving her face. He slowly licked her nipple and she moaned. "Oh.." He then blew slightly on it, making her back arch even more.

He loved teasing her like this. He loved watching her face as she felt pure pleasure. He lowered his mouth to her left breast again and kissed her nipple, before sucking on it. He used his fingers to slightly pinch her other nipple and kept sucking on her other. Her hands were at her sides, grabbing the sheets on the bed. He switched and started to tease her right breast before licking and sucking it just like he did with her left one. It was then he realized that she had one hand down under her panties and was touching herself. He let his right hand slowly go down and into her panties as well, and he could feel her stop touching herself. He looked up at her face and noticed that she was looking down on him with a blush across her face. She took her hand out of her panties and looked away, probably feeling a little embarrassed. He smiled, cupped her face with his left hand and made her look him in the eyes before he used the right hand to slowly take her panties off.

He leaned his head forward and kissed her lips and opened her legs so he sat between them. He pulled back and looked at her naked form. "You're beautiful, Sakura-chan." He said and she smiled at him, not feeling so embarrassed as she did a few minutes ago. He let his finger trace her outer lips before he spread them with his other hand. He let his finger trace across her inner lips and all the way up to her clitoris. She was so wet! He used his finger and started to move it slowly against her clitoris. He saw her close her eyes again and enjoyed it. He started rubbing and teasing it a little faster and he could hear her breathe faster. Her mouth was open and she had grabbed the sheets again. He slowed down, and could tell Sakura didn't approve of it.

She opened her eyes and looked pleadingly at him, "Oh, Naruto!" She whispered, but as he slowly slid in one of his fingers into her, her head fell back into the pillows. "Oh!" He smiled at her reaction and felt around inside of her before pulling his finger almost out and sliding it back into her. He curled his finger slightly upward when he slid it back into her and he could feel her back arch. "Ah.." She moaned. "There.. Naruto.. Please.." He smiled and did the same again. After a few times doing this, he slowly slid another finger in. He slowly slid it in and out a few times before he picked up the pace. He slid his fingers out and lifted her lower body a little up against him, spreading her legs even more and started to rub her clitoris again. As he kept going, he noticed that she started to buck her hips up to him, wanting more. He sped up, and she began to moan like crazy, and he could tell she was coming close. When she began to lose herself into her orgasm, Naruto held her legs down and kept rubbing her. He was rubbing her as fast as he could, and judging by the moaning, she really loved it.

"Ah.... N-Naruto! Oh... AH!" She screamed out.

He slowly and very carefully kept rubbing her clitoris till her orgasm was finished. She was panting heavily as her body glinted with sweat. Naruto smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and let her catch her breath. After she caught her breath, she sat up and made Naruto lay down on his back. Making and seeing her orgasm had made his member as hard as it could get, and she hadn't even touched it yet!

She pushed him back and took of his boxers. His member stood straight up, and she gave Naruto a smile. She lightly grabbed her member and started to move her hand up and down. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. He felt her hands work, and it felt purely amazing. She kept giving him an hand job with her right hand, while she used her left hand to play with his balls. She squeezed slightly on the head of the penis, and then dragged her hand down again. She changed up ways to give him the hand job, she would use both hands, pulled slightly on his penis, gave it an extra thrust and she changed between going slow, normal and fast.

She heard him inhale quickly and he swallowed hard. She started to quicken the pace and he groaned. "S-Sakura-chan..." He said, his eyes closed while he had his mouth open. "I-I'm..." He started, but he had a hard time trying to talk. "I.. I'm s-so close!" She went as fast as she could and he groaned. "I-" He began, but his sentence was taken over by a loud moan as he came. It took Sakura a little off guard, and his seed came onto her body. Most of it came on her stomach.

When he caught his breath, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and leaned down to kiss him. They both smiled into the kiss, and Sakura could feel Naruto get hard again. As they used some time to kiss, feel and explore each others bodies, Naruto was above Sakura again, sitting on his knees between her legs. His penis was perfectly hard again, and they both wanted to finally take that step.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Are you sure about this?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him on the lips. "I'm sure."

Naruto nodded, "I'll be careful." He said and Sakura nodded.

"I know you will." Naruto smiled and grabbed a condom from the night table, opened it and put it on.

Naruto used his hand to spread her outer lips apart and slid one finger into her. Just to get her started and wet, so it wouldn't hurt as much. He slid the finger in and out, before he added a finger and did the same. After a while, he had gotten three fingers into her, and it seemed like she was wet enough. He positioned himself as close to her as possible and took a hold of his penis and let it rest at her opening. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded. As he pushed his penis into her slowly, he saw that she was in a little pain and stopped. "Are you okay?" He was about half way in now. Sakura took a few deep breaths and relaxed completely before nodding her head. He slowly pushed the rest of his length into her, and when he was all the way in he stopped again.

It was so weird for him. It was so warm inside of her. "I'm completely inside. Tell me when you want me to move." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled at him. _'He's so careful and sweet.'_ She thought and nodded at him. He slowly slid out of her until only the head of his penis was inside of her, then slowly slid back in. As Sakura could feel the pain go away, and she got used to the feeling, she started to move with him. Naruto picked up the pace a little, and Sakura did the same. Soon their bodies reacted on their own. Naruto leaned down to kiss Sakura passionately and she laid her arms around him. He started to massage her breasts with his hands while she moaned.

She carefully pushed him over so he was laying on his back and she was on top. He placed his hands on her hips as she started to ride him. Her breasts were bouncing and Naruto couldn't help but stare a little at them. He could feel himself coming close to an orgasm and he could tell Sakura was too. She began to touch her right breast with her right hand, pinching and pulled slightly in her nipple. She started to ride him as fast as she could, and he could barely keep up. He could feel himself getting closer and closer by the second.

Sakura spread her legs in front of him while she kept riding him and started to rub her clitoris while her other hand was still playing with her breast. This brought Naruto over the edge and he came with a loud moan. She kept riding him, wanting – needing – to come. She then came, a few seconds after Naruto. Naruto, who was catching his breath from the orgasm, could only stare as the love of his life got an orgasm while riding her. She stopped riding him but she kept rubbing her clitoris until her orgasm stopped. She got off of Naruto and laid down on the bed. Naruto sat up slightly so he could pull the condom off and throw it in the trash can that was next to the night table. He laid back down and Sakura laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead, before they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
